


Surface

by Clamiroyal



Series: Pride Month [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys est un désastre, Blushing, F/F, Fish waifu, Fluff, Kisses, Yuri, like a lot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamiroyal/pseuds/Clamiroyal
Summary: Alphys allait bien. Elle était à la surface, elle attendant Undyne, elle regardait la mer... Elle allait bien. Mais a été complètement prise par surprise. (PRIDE MONTH 2020 - Yuri)
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Series: Pride Month [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769671
Kudos: 3





	Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri – Alphys X Undyne   
> Relation établie  
> Spoils : Fin Pacifiste

Alphys allait bien. 

C’est une bonne situation de base, d’aller bien. Tout le monde aimerait aller bien. Et Alphys avait réussi.

Alphys allait bien, il y a encore… Quoi, deux minutes ? A peine, pas plus. Elle était à la plage, elle était même à la surface, grâce à Frisk… 

Elle était même en maillot de bain ! Pire, elle parlait à Onion-san, qui était ravie d’avoir plus de place pour nager ! Elle observait les monstres chiens qui faisaient un magnifique pâté de sable ! Elle devait même retrouver Undyne ici, pour prendre une glace Gentilly ! 

C’était… Leur premier rendez-vous. Leur premier rendez vous à la surface, bien sûr, mais leur premier rendez vous tout court. En tant que couple. Et qu’est ce qu’Alphys était impatiente, qu’est ce qui aurait pu mal se passer ? 

Qu’est-ce que la surface était agréable… Il faisait beau, et le soleil la réchauffait d’une façon qu’elle n’avait jamais connue auparavant. Combien elle remerciait Frisk de les avoir sortis d’ici !

Ici, tout semble bien plus merveilleux. Tout est plus grand, le soleil est plus lumineux, les fleurs plus colorées… Et Alphys est déjà impatiente de découvrir tout ce qu’il y a à découvrir ! 

La surface parait si immense… 

Et aujourd’hui semblait être une journée parfaite. C’était enfin leur premier rendez-vous… Undyne a cherché un travail et accompagné le roi Asgore pour toutes ses affaires administratives, elle était si occupée… Que cela fait plusieurs jours qu’elles ne se sont pas vues. 

Soudain, il y a trois jours, Undyne a envoyé une invitation à Alphys, pour l’inviter à un rendez vous à la plage. Alphys était impatiente, elle n’en a presque pas dormi.   
Et maintenant qu’elle est là, Alphys va profiter de ce rendez-vous, et personne ne va l’en empêcher ! 

… Enfin, elle le voudrait bien si elle n’était pas actuellement en train de mourir.   
Undyne est arrivée, il y a quelques minutes. Alphys était ravie de la revoir. Elle portait un débardeur jaune, ainsi qu’un short de la même couleur. Elle souriait, heureuse de revoir Alphys…

Les deux se sont assises, face à la mer. Elles ont parlé, de tout et de rien. De leur arrivée, de Frisk, d’Asgore, de ce qu’elles allaient faire… De que qu’elles avaient déjà fait. 

Du nouveau laboratoire d’Alphys, du nouveau poste d’Undyne, de cette librairie de mangas qu’elles avaient toutes deux visitées sans se croiser. 

Puis, elles restèrent en silence, en regardant Onion-san s’amuser dans la mer. C’était silencieux, calme, apaisant. Les seuls bruits étaient ceux des vagues. 

Puis, Undyne a décidé de prendre une initiative. Elle s’est d’abord rapprochée furtivement d’Alphys. Elle souriait, fière de son plan, et Alphys ne remarquait rien, trop concentrée sur la mer. 

Undyne a fermé les yeux. 

Puis a embrassée Alphys sur la joue.

La dinosaure s’est immédiatement figée, écarquillant les yeux. Et avant même qu’Undyne ne puisse réagir, Alphys est devenue écarlate, de la tête au pied, avant de tomber en arrière. 

Et nous en sommes à peu près là. 

Alphys est toujours dans une espèce de coma, écarlate, alors qu’Undyne est morte de rire. Elle voudrait s’inquiéter, quelque part (Alphys est littéralement immobile, rouge, chaude, et en train de mourir de gène), mais ne peut s’empêcher de rire. 

-Alphys ! Allez, je t’ai juste embrassé la joue ! Elle reprend  
-…  
-On est ensemble enfin ! J’allais quand même pas ne jamais t’embrasser !   
-…  
-En plus ce n’était que la joue ! Si c’était un vrai baiser, j’aurais pu comprendre, mais là ! C’était juste un bisou sur la joue ! Je t’ai juste frôlée !   
-…  
-… Alphys ? 

La pauvre scientifique n’a toujours pas bougé. Undyne commence à cligner des yeux, ne sachant comment réagir. 

Est-ce qu’Alphys est REELLEMENT EN TRAIN DE MOURIR ??? 

Maintenant, la femme poisson s’inquiète vraiment ! 

-Euh, tu sais, c’était juste pour te taquiner hein ?   
-…  
-Il faudrait se réveiller, maintenant. Insiste Undyne  
-…

Toujours aucune réaction… Undyne était pourtant sûre de ne rien avoir faire de mal ! Non, elle en est toujours persuadée ! 

Elle ferme les yeux. Elle est venue, elle s’est assise, elle a parlé, et a embrassé Alphys sur la joue… Est-ce que l’une de ces actions est un crime ? 

-Alphyyyyyys ? Insiste Undyne  
-…

Undyne se penche un peu, et attrape les épaules d’Alphys, pour la secouer légèrement. Toujours aucune réaction, pendant un moment. Undyne secoue de plus en plus fort, mais Alphys est toujours aussi K.O.

(Est-ce qu’elle va saigner du nez comme dans les animés ?) Pense Undyne

Elle secoue la tête. Ce n’est définitivement PAS le moment ! 

-Tu vas te réveiller, maintenant ? Elle s’écrie  
-…  
-Oh non ne me dis pas que je t’ai tuée ! Ce n’était pas mon intention ! Allez, réveille !!!  
-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…  
-Alphys ? 

Undyne laisse s’échapper un bref soupir de soulagement. Au moins, Alphys n’est pas morte. 

Presque inconsciente et toujours pas de la bonne couleur, mais pas morte. 

La femme poisson ferme les yeux une seconde, et lorsqu’elle les rouvre, elle remarque qu’Alphys a bougé ! C’est bon, elle est définitivement vivante ! Elle couvre son visage avec ses mains ! 

-T’auraisjamaisdufaireçabonsangjem’yattendaistellementpaaaaaaaaas…

Elle marmonne même ! Enfin, Undyne n’a pas vraiment compris… Et cela la frustre. 

-Alphys je n’ai pas compris… Elle reprend  
-OIHRGPEIUREGIRNYVOEPRPIZTIHPENHPIHZIOPZPERVNZPZVNPOZFV… Répond Alphys

La dinosaure se redresse brusquement, toujours aussi rouge. Est-ce qu’elle va redevenir jaune, un jour ? 

(Oh non, je l’ai complètement cassé !) Pense Undyne

-Alphys ! Elle s’écrie  
-Ne fais plus jamais ça ! Arrive à sortir Alphys

Elle ne cesse de secouer la tête, comme si ça pouvait effacer son rougeoiement. 

-Rooooh, je m’y attendais pas ! Me prend plus par surprise !   
-Mais… Tu n’aimes pas ? 

Les yeux d’Undyne se mettent à briller d’espoir.

(Faites qu’elle aime faites qu’elle aime…) Elle pense 

Alphys soupire, gardant les yeux fermés et les joues écarlates. 

-S-si mais… Je n’ai pas… L’habitude…  
-Oh, c’est juste ça ?   
-C’est déjà assez, Undyne ! 

La femme poisson se met à rire. 

-D’accord, d’accord, désolée ! Elle affirme

Elle attrape les épaules d’Alphys. 

-Mais ça va être compliqué de ne pas embrasser une fille aussi mignonne que toi !   
-UNDYNE !!! S’écrie de nouveau Alphys

La femme poisson se met à rire, alors qu’Alphys plonge dans ses bras. Même la dinosaure finit par rire doucement. Et elle redevient enfin jaune ! C’est rassurant tout de même. 

Toujours tenant Alphys dans ses bras, Undyne sourit. Cette petite dinosaure trop mignonne… C’est sa petite amie maintenant. A elle, et elle seule. 

Et elles peuvent vivre, heureuse, à la surface. 

Elles sont à la surface, Frisk les a tous épargnés, et Onion-san est dans la mer. Tout leur parait possible, tout est possible ! 

C’est parfait.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> C'est marrant de voir qu'ici, c'est ma première fic sur Undertale... Alors que sur FFR, c'est mes fics sur Undertale qui m'ont fait connaître.   
> Vous en faites pas, elles viendront ici aussi un jour ^^  
> Bon plus sérieusement… j’étais tellement pas inspirée par cet OS c’était TERRIBLE !!!!! Mais j’ai réussi à le pondre, et je suis plutôt contente ^^  
> J’espère que cet OS sur Undertale (LE SEUL DU PRIDE MONTH oui oui) vous aura plu !!!  
> Demain, des personnages humains dans un monde peuplé de fantastiques créatures !   
> Bonne journée à tous !!!


End file.
